1 2 Dani's Coming For You (Suggested by shadow ninja)
by Travis Waltz
Summary: Dani is on the job of finding a spirit that has caused death after gruesome death of the teens on Elm St. But will the infamous Freddy Krueger prove a bigger challenge than Dani expected? One shot. Suggested by shadow ninja.


Hello readers, here is your weekly one shot! I hope you enjoy it because it' gonna be a doozy. Also thank you so very much shadow ninja for such an awesome idea. I love Freddy, so without further stalling read on!

It was without a doubt a terrible thing she was going up against. Disappearances and scares were one thing but murders were another…

"Fredrick Charles Krueger… murdered 20 children before being burned alive… supposedly killed 40 others while in their dreams… son of a hundred maniacs blah blah blah," Dani said to herself as she skimmed through the digital file she had obtained on her next target. She had been flying to Springfield, Ohio for the past two hours before finally reaching her destination. It was a peaceful little place, a suburb and as she looked at houses until she finally located Elm Street. This is where the house was located, one that belonged to "Freddy Krueger," she said to herself.

"Let's see how strong this guy is," she said and opened the door and entered the strange and old home. It was in bad condition with cracked walls, dust coated every inch in sight and there was something already off and well eerie about the building in its own right. There seemed to be some kind of presence to it. Dani opened her mouth but stopped herself.

"They say he haunts you in your dreams, so it would be a waste of time to call out someone like him… I guess I need to sleep," with that she made her way to what she thought was the living room and found a couch, changed back to her human form in a quick flash of blue and then picked a couch to rest on. Before she completely relaxed she set a strong alarm to yank her awake in 5 minutes just to be safe.

"It's so dusty geez," she said with annoyance and continued to lie down and close her eyes. That's when things began to change and colors became something different. When she opened her eyes and looked around Dani found herself now in a darkly lit and very gloomily made boiler room facility. Walking around didn't seem to change all that much or at least didn't open up a new location.

"Hey Krueger come on out you psychotic toasted Pedobear," she called out to him and kept walking around. Her blue eyes took in the dim surroundings and her black hair remained mostly still in the breezeless metal death trap. It wasn't till after a while she began to notice the sound of breathing near her. She began to walk faster until she stopped and turned around to see a man in front of her, he stood wearing a red sweater with green stripes. His face was covered with a fedora but she could see that his skin was terribly burned. On his right hand was a glove with blades.

"Little lamb you seem to be lost," he said to her in a dark voice followed by a small smile showing off dirty teeth. She looked right at him and didn't finch though the sight of his face made Dani want to throw up so hard a ghost ray might of shot out too.

"Freddy Krueger I presume," she said to him looking him right in his eye. He licked his lips for a moment before speaking to her.

"The one and only, and you must be fresh meat," he said before swinging his glove at her. Dani tried to back up as to not be sliced but the blades still made contact with her cheek causing a slice. She gasped at the pain and the blood that began to flow.

"That was close, but let's see if I can do you one better," she said and changed to her ghost form. Looked at him and shot a ghost ray at him, it struck and he screamed out. She blasted at him again and again and again, Krueger fell over in pain and she got closed. She heard him and looked with confidence before she found him to be laughing.

"Not bad little lamb, but now you're gonna be dead meat," he said before knocking her down and her head hit the ground with a thud and things went black. When she awoke she couldn't move and there was this strange compound against her.

The first thing she saw was a flame and it was above her. She felt it burn and then looked up at horror her white hair was ablaze and she felt herself beginning to melt. Before her was the man she had just tried to fight only to find that he began to laugh and sniffed the air.

"Who doesn't love a good homemade scented candle, fear sent so soothing," he said and laughed. Dani panicked, she could feel herself melting as the fire began to blaze brighter and stronger. He ran his glove against the wax and carved into it with a bladed finger.

"Stop you sick piece of…" she said before screaming out at the pain. He carved words into her now wax flesh. She tried to move but only managed to force an arm onto his shoulder.

"Freddy's my Shepard remember that you bitchy little lamb as I shear you," he said and there it was, she was melting and could do nothing about it. The carving hurt, and her hand just barely managed to grasp his shirt. "Nice try small fry," he said before a beeping noise began to shriek out loud. "What the hell is that," he muttered out loud.

"Times up," she said and opened her eyes to be standing in the living room with Freddy standing in front of her, she blinked and moved back turning into her ghost form in this real world. Freddy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the small girl ghost smashing him into a wall picking him up and throwing him into another.

"You motherfu-," he tried to say before an echo wave met his face and another after another hit him. His skin sliced as he tried to get her with a clawed slash. Though it made contact as she charged him she didn't stop. Dani grabbed the now mortal and flung him through the roof of the house and he landed on the fence with a sickening slice and thud. She went out to meet him.

"One… Two… Dani's coming for you," she said with a smile. But to her surprise all he did was laugh. "What are you laughing at?!" she demanded.

"Nice try kid but the second you kill me I will be back, so go ahead," he laughed and coughed up blood. Dani looked at him and opened the thermos to contain him. His eyes widened and he screamed out as he was captured. Dani capped the device and sighed before beginning to fly home, the slash on her cheek and forehead were slowly drying up but still burned and as the sun skinning in the sky reflected off her skin, her midriff read "Freddy's my Shepard" and he laughed from inside the thermos.

Well thank you guys for reading. Favorite this story and follow me as an author if you want to read more stories like this. I do hope you enjoyed and once again I would like to thank shadow ninja for suggesting this awesome idea. If you want to suggest an idea for a story then do so in a review to this story or PM me and it just might be the next fan suggested one shot! Thank you for reading, thank you shadow ninja for suggesting and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
